Courage and Contridictions
by FallTiger
Summary: SasuSaku contains implied onsided SasoDei later. Sakura is on a mission to bring back Sasuke, but what happens when he kidnaps her? mild violence some fluffiness. COMPLETE! Sorry if it sucks I gave ya'll a chance to assist me but no one replied...
1. the beginning

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto…nor do I wish that torture upon anyone (especially myself) because it would have never been finished.

A/N: Ok so this is my first story that I've actually completed I really hope you like it because I've worked on it all year and my friends say it's good, I don't, but it's never perfect in the creator's mind right?? Apparently my friend says the first chapter is crap…funny crap…but still crap all the same.

WARNING: Some spoilers if you haven't read up to chapter 399

A/N/N: By the way if you don't feel like reading the entire story the last chapter makes a good one-shot so at least read that. I should be getting it up soon so you don't have to wait, but don't read it if you're going to finish the story!! Any who, here we go…

Currently Naruto was sitting in Sakura's room trying to help with one of her emotional breakdowns. What was with PMSing women?? Once more he opened his moth to speak "Sakura st-"

"No! I won't stop Naruto!! I'm a wilted flower…an ugly, dead, wilted flower. Nobody loves a dead flower people only step on them…" Sakura broke down crying, "I can't see it anymore Naruto, I've lost my reason to live and now…I'm fading. Fast." There was silence after that only filled with Sakura's sobs.

Anger and frustration began to fill Naruto's eyes then he exploded. "FINE!! If that's how you want it Sakura just give up hope, but just so you know I'm not giving up on my promise." He huffed and shook his head ashamed then continued lecturing, "I'm going to bring him back at all costs, and if I'm not good enough I'll die trying. Now I'm going to granny to see about that mission right now. This time I WILL bring back Sasuke!"

Sakura watched Naruto leave her home while trying to hold back painful hiccups. Sakura decided then and there that she was going to help Naruto at all costs instead of sitting at home like a bum. Upon that vow she swore then she picked herself off the ground and climbed into her warm, welcoming bed and falling asleep while listening to the rain beat on her window.

NXT DAY

Sakura awoke to a bird chirping on her balcony. Immediately Sakura rolled out of her bed and took a quick shower, got dressed, and began throwing together a fast breakfast. Pulling together all her medical items and a weeks worth of food along with her weapons, gloves, and ¥50,000. Then she ran all the way to Lady Tsunade's office for debriefing. Sakura made it in only a couple minutes and could minutes and could already hear her mentor and Naruto bickering.

"What do you mean no?! This is for Sakura!"

"Naruto will you listen to me for once?!" Tsunade had yelled, "You do not tease the snake for you are crunchy and taste very good with applesauce!!" Oo

"But Granny!!...wait, what?? Tsunade took advantage of Naruto's stupor and threw a book at him, hitting him squarely on the head. "OW!!" Naruto complained rubbing the newly formed, large, red bump on his head. Sakura quickly stepped in through the window and announced her presence.

"Tsunade I have a preposition for you." She'd said with an evil smirk. Tsunade turned around and faced Sakura putting on the most angelic smile you've ever seen, obviously not seeing Sakura's now hidden smirk. "I request my cell; Sai, Naruto, and myself; are allowed to search for a certain 'missing nin'." Tsunade not being quite herself (for she was under the influence; evidence was on her desk in plain view.) smiled cheerfully at her favorite student.

"Yes of course, and who will you be going after??" Tsunade lifted a half empty bottle of sake off her desk and poured herself a glass.

"Gomen sensei, but…" Sakura glanced over at Naruto and winked happily at seeing his mouth hanging open in disbelief at how she was manipulation the most stubborn woman in the world. Sakura continued once again, "Gomen but we want to search for Uchiha Sasuke." Once again she paused studying her mentor's face searching for any signs of refusal. Unfortunately Tsunade's face was getting red with anger so Sakura decided to fall into the pitiful girl act with big shojo eyes. "Lady Tsunade, I beg of you, let us go and I promise by Kami that if this mission is a failure that neither I nor anyone on my squad will ever try to find him again." Tsunade sighed in annoyance slightly because Sakura was pulling those big sad puppy dog eyes and partially because she couldn't believe she was giving in.

"Fine already. Sakura quit degrading yourself I'm going to let you go on this mission, but I'm assigning an ANBU squad member to your team to ensure your safety you will act as the medic nothing more. When you find Sasuke you will treat him as the enemy and he will be brought to receive trial. Do I make myself clear?" Both Sakura and Naruto nodded, "I Tsunade, Hokage of the Leaf, assign Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, and Yamato to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha from the clutches of Orochimaru." With burning desire lighting their eyes for the anticipation of seeing Sasuke again both Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison, "We accept!!"

LATER IN FOREST W/ SAI, YAMATO, SAKURA, AND NARUTO

The four man cell was moving quickly through the forest when the call of a blue bird sounded signaling them that it was time to rest. Sakura sat down promptly and leaned against the trunk of the tree, they'd been jumping from tree to tree for the last three hours at top speed and she was exhausted. Closing her eyes she could see Sasuke vividly of course it was the memory of three years ago and she could only imagine what he looked like now.

Sai glanced at Sakura. She looked exhausted he couldn't help but take a mental picture for drawing later. Her chest was heaving up and down with the laborious cycle of taking in air and her petite figure glowed ethereal in the sheltered light from the canopy, speckled in dark and light. The pink tint to her cheeks was so inviting, wait he wasn't supposed to be having these feelings…right?? Sai looked away disgusted with himself he was a shinobi. A tool of war, a member of root, he wasn't going to let feelings get the best of him.

Naruto waited impatiently for the team to head out again. Of course he had noticed how tired Sakura was and he knew he cared more about her health than finding Sasuke but he'd promised her…sighing in annoyance Naruto sat down and pulled out the rice ball Sakura had given him earlier before they left and began nibbling at the flavored rice.

Sai looked around making sure that he wouldn't be followed. Then confirming his hypothesis he headed out into the darker part of the forest towards the man…thing that had beckoned earlier that week. He made it there in almost no time at all seeing as he knew the way and disappeared in a cloud of smoke transporting into the depths of the snake's lair.

-x-X-x-

Sasuke glared at this man in front of him. Orochimaru must really have thought that he needed companionship, but he got the wrong person. What he really wanted was a certain girl fair of skin and had a smile of an angel. This man however kept a forced happiness and was disgusting him. Sai was the closest thing to a rat in this dark tunnel he'd ever seen.

"I've brought you company Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said brightly making the S's lasting longer than normal and stressing the kun, he walked slightly in front of Sai and Kabuto and held a somewhat creepy smile like the "I'm-a-creepy-rapist-and-you're-just-my-type" smile. Once more Sasuke glared at them only with more repulsion. Only one word ran through Sasuke's mind at this time: pedophile.

"I don't need a companion I need to get stronger. Orochimaru I want you to teach me now. I am getting impatient." Sasuke stood up ant his eyes flashed red. Sai stumbled backward and fell. All he could see as red everywhere and the spinning sharingan in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun that's not how we treat a guest." Orochimaru scolded cooing poor Sasuke's name. Sasuke reluctantly released the genjutsu on Sai. Blinking once again Sai cleared his mind and looked now in fear at the Uchiha standing before him. But then again he still had somewhat of an ace in his pocket.

"Stop playing games Orochimaru or your use to me will be used up." Sasuke said as his final word. Everyone knew that that meant the conversation was over but Orochimaru proceeded.

"He has information of your old team, the Konoha brats. I thought you might want to converse of old times." Sasuke scowled at Orochimaru and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Orochimaru sighed in annoyance "Kabuto show our guest his room." He said then disappeared. "Jeez why do I have to do everything around here??" Kabuto thought then turned and began walking to the door. "Come on and stay close. It's easy to get lost in here if you don't know your way…"

Eventually after what seemed like hours Kabuto stopped in front of one of the million doors in the hallway. "This is your room don't leave unless Sasuke, Orochimaru, or myself comes for you." Kabuto said with venom in his words. Sai walked into the musty, dull room and the door was shut and locked behind him. He could here Kabuto's footsteps walking away and fading ever so slowly. Slowly Sai walked around the premises examining every detail caught by his artist's eye. Then he sat down on the crude bed in the corner and waited for the imminent meeting with Sasuke that he was sure to happen within the hour. Then pulling out a scroll, ink, and a paintbrush he began painting the scene where he'd last seen Sakura.

Stroke after stroke was completed until Sai was looking at an almost realistic painting of Sakura. He'd used water colors on this painting giving it a more worn look but it was subtle, maybe even one of his best…a miniature carbon copy on paper. Then a sound erupted from behind him. Quickly Sai looked around sharply to see Sasuke revealed in the fading smoke.

"Hello Sasuke-san, what brings you here at such an early hour?" He greeted with his half smile and squinted eyes.

"Hn…" Sasuke walked forward watching Sai in the corner of his eye towards the desk. It was there that Sasuke laid eyes upon a painting of a young woman. No doubt he knew it could only be Sakura; there was no other that he'd seen with pink hair. Yet this woman had a…heavenly essence about her which Sakura never had. Sasuke was contemplating this when Sai broke his train of thought.

"She is beautiful…is she naught. This is a scene from yesterday, since she became a medic she's been kept in the hospital. This is one of the few missions she's had since she's completed her training. She was so very tired after running for so long so fast." Sai paused to study Sasuke's face, still nothing showed…any nostalgia at all was hidden so Sai continued, "She's quite a handful in battle though. Even you would be given a run for your money." Then it was the silent man's turn to speak.

"Tell me…what of Naruto??"

Sai laughed, "I assume he's stronger than you now. He's mastered his element and is very close to Sakura. She's the only one who is allowed to heal him now. Sasuke they're here…still looking for you." Once again everything was silent and cold stares were exchanged.

"So you're my replacement for cell 7?" Sasuke asked bitterly, Sai nodded. "and what of Sa—wait I hear something…" Several feet could be heard running through the halls, doors were being closed. Sasuke then grabbed an explosive note and threw it at the ground and jumped up into the air to escape the explosion.

All throughout the forest the sound from the explosion spread. As the dust cleared, a small figure in red could be seen running towards Sai then the dust finally settled and everyone could see clearly. Sakura looked up at the figure on the ridge of the crater. She was blinded by the sun and could only see a shadow, but she knew it could only be one person.

"Sa-suke-kun…" she uttered in amazement.

"Sakura."

"SAKURA!!" Naruto yelled as he ran into the clearing, "are you okay?? He didn't hurt you did he?" he said grabbing her arms and looking into her jade eyes.

"No he didn't. Naruto I'm fine..." she replied sighing in exasperation. Then her attention was drawn to Sasuke who was presently jumping from the crater edge to the ground floor. Casually he walked forwards toward Naruto and placed his hand upon the jinchuriki's shoulder. Sakura backed away slightly in fear. Was Sasuke going to try to kill Naruto? Or was he going to consent and come back with them?? It was apparently the former because Sasuke began to draw his katana and placed it against Naruto's back ready to run him through like shrimp on a skewer. Sakura quickly pulled on her gloves and began walking forward.

Sasuke watched as Sakura stepped closer and closer finally she was within range. Suddenly he pulled his arm off Naruto and it was surrounded in lightening before anyone could react he slammed his fist into the ground causing a huge explosion and the entire crater to be filled with lightening.

Sakura gasped in pain. Her vision was completely white and she couldn't see anything nor hear for that matter the chirping of birds rang through her ears.

"You Bastard!! Don't you dare touch Sakura! I'll kill you Sasuke; I swear I'll kill you!" Sakura heard Naruto yell from somewhere far away. The next thing she knew something grabbed a hold of her waist. Well aware of whom it was, Sakura grabbed the arm and threw Sasuke over her head and into a distant wall. Quickly running a chakra covered hand over her eyes she healed her damaged retinas and blinked several times in the bright sunlight. Finally adjusted Sakura looked around for Sasuke…he wasn't there…an ominous feeling called in the pit of her stomach, he was below. Quickly Sakura jumped to the side just as Sasuke came up from the ground.

"So he wasn't lying. You have gotten better Sakura…" Sasuke whispered only auditable to Sakura herself.

"And you too Sasuke…" she replied in too much shock to say anything else. Sasuke smirked at this and slowly began to walk foreword. Sakura stood stalk still, she couldn't tell her body to move and she knew she had to. "_Come on Sakura we have to move!! MOVE!!" _She thought to herself just as Sasuke was two paces in front of her Sakura started and gave Sasuke a chakra laced power punch to the gut sending him reeling. Quickly Sasuke regained his composure and wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"You may put up a good fight Sakura." He smiled he actually smiled! But obviously that's not good is it… "But this is nothing to my power." With that Sasuke attacked with rapid punches leaving Sakura no time to counter. Move after move was predicted. No one had a chance against the sharingan, no one. Soon Sakura was a bloody mess, but there was still one thing she knew he couldn't predict. Lacing chakra around her fist again she punched the ground with such fervor that a deeper crack than intended formed. The flying rocks were sent in Sasuke's direction and eventually he was covered. Thinking that was the last of him Sakura walked over to the wounded Naruto and kneeled down by his side.

"S-Sakura why'd you kill him??" Naruto asked voice shaking in pain.

"He's not the Sasuke that we used to know…" Sakura replied in bitterness, and then her voice softened. "He was a danger to everyone. I couldn't just let him kill all of you. Now be quiet so I can concentrate." Sakura closed her eyes and felt the warmth of her chakra enter her hand. Guiding her hand along the length of Naruto's body she found the most fatal wound and began healing it first. "Where's Yamato?" she asked after a few minutes.  
"He left with Sai to retrieve reinforcements…" Naruto replied voice still shaky.

"Great…" sarcasm laid heavily on Sakura's voice like lead dripping over every word. "That's really gonna help us." Sakura laid her hand on Naruto's chest and then healed every scratch on it.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto be quiet!" Sakura yelled crossly with her eyes still closed. "Sasuke's dead."

"Sakura duck." Naruto had raised his arm to throw shuriken but was stopped by the iron grip of Sakura.

"Naruto quit it you're obviously tired and seeing things I'm getting you home." Sakura opened her eyes in fury and saw Naruto's scared eyes. Sighing Sakura laid a hand on his forehead, failing to see the shadow looming over them, and used a special jutsu procured by herself to put him to sleep for the time being. Standing up and turning around to retrieve her things she found herself face to face to Sasuke.

"Sorry Sakura-san but I don't die that easily." And with that he sent a blow to her temple which caused her to go unconscious.

"Sakura!!" Naruto yelled sitting up after several hours of sleep caused by the young medic. "Where could he have taken her??" he looked around wildly.

"So you're up…" Yamato looked over at the broken Naruto. He really did look bad he still had a broken leg and still many scratches. "Sakura's been taken far away. I can't sense her chakra let alone the tracker I planted on her."

"I thought you said you could find us where ever we were with that seed of yours!!" Naruto yelled in fury.

"Yes I did say that…but I expected it'd be you who got in trouble not Sakura. Sakura's chakra is not as great as yours. Now we must return to Konoha and await orders from milady."

A/N: hmm…wonder what's gonna happen?? Guess you'll just have to read on. Please review I want to make this the best story EVER.

Lots of love

FallTiger


	2. intermission

AN: Most fight scenes will be skipped seeing as I'm terrible at them. Also once the school year starts I will not be on as often to update the chapters seeing as I'm on the colorguard and we have no time to ourselves.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…or my soul -.-;; FoxKilth does

808080808808080808080808080808080800808080808080808080808080808080808080

Sakura awoke to a pounding headache and fuzzy vision. If she'd ever had a hangover this would've been worse than even Tsunade's. Groaning Sakura sat up rubbing her temples. Where was she? This defiantly wasn't her bed and she wasn't in the hospital… "Oh no..." she whispered finally remembering what had happened the other day. It was then that her heightened senses herd a door open and someone walk into the room. Sakura's jade eyes came up and clashed with onyx, so captivating, so entrancing, so…why was she thinking this?! She shook her head to get rid of the mental image she was going over. He was an S-rank missing nin and she was currently being held captive by him.

"Finally awake hmm?" Sasuke said his voice holding completely no emotion at all. Sakura rolled her eyes she'd been in love with this?? An icicle that couldn't even say more than 5 words at a time.

"Why are you keeping me here Sasuke?" once again her words were laced with poison for this angsty, emo boy. Sasuke's mind was wandering. Where was the –kun she'd put on the end of his name so lovingly before?

"…" no comment. Figures…what more could you expect from the stoic man standing before her. Sakura sighed in annoyance as her body screamed in pain. All her wounds from before were still open and infected, not to mention full of dirt and salt. Wincing she laid back on the bed and exhaled slowly. She knew she was in no condition to fight let alone heal herself, her chakra was completely drained and the pain in her head would not assist her in anyway. "Sakura, you need to wash yourself and clean the infection out of those wounds." Sasuke said matter-o-factly. Hmmm…didn't think he cared let alone say that many words in a sentence.

"Oh really now…what are you my mother?? Sasuke, you ran away with a gay pedophile and left me on a bench. I could've been raped! And now you're saying I need to take care of an infection?!" Sakura was now infuriated and weakly standing on her feet still in her shredded clothes and glaring defiantly at the renowned Uchiha heir. He didn't respond and Sakura gazed warily at him watching for any sign of the sharingan as he walked forward nearer to her. She didn't even feel fear now; Sakura was set on killing this bastard if he ever laid a hand on her.

Sasuke watched in curiosity at the rosette kunoichi. No one had ever stood up to him even this woman who'd been on his team all those years ago. And now in her weakest state, no chakra and fatigue consuming her body, she was willing to fight him with her entire being to the death. Slowly Sasuke began walking forward watching her eyes carefully, those eyes…that showed every emotion clear as day, for any sign of resistance. Within moments he was only an arm's length away from her. Sasuke's eyes held amusement as Sakura went rigid at how close he was to her; she kept her eyes level not looking up at his face. Like he would use the sharingan on her, he chuckled and looked down on her again. Then unexpected to each of them Sasuke pulled Sakura into a firm embrace.

Sakura was sure that her face held all the possible shades of red on it when Sasuke had pulled her into his well defined chest. She heard him whispering something into her hair but couldn't hear what it was all she knew was his strong, wonderful aroma was intoxicating her senses and making her think like she was 12. Fighting to get past the fact that she was having a suppressed fangirl moment Sakura caught a bit of what Sasuke was trying to tell her.

"…I plan on killing Orochimaru within the week, Itachi's dead. Soon Sakura, soon I'll come back. Just remember you belong to me…" that's all she caught before she fell asleep in his protecting arms.

Sasuke felt Sakura go limp in his arms and decided that she was finally asleep. Picking her up bridal style he carried her over to the bed once more. Laying Sakura down he got in the bed beside her and wrapped a protective arm around her petite waist and buried his face into her strawberry scented hair.

The snake sannin was on the prowl (A/N: O.o) he was gonna get his way with Sasuke tonight whether he wanted it or not. Slowly he made his way to Sasuke's room he began sensing an unfamiliar chakra, nothing remarkable except it was right next to his Sasu-chan's chakra signature. Enraged at what it could be Orochimaru decided to come back later when Sasuke wasn't around. Now in a very pissy mood the snake man sulked his way back down the shadows of the hall.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

It was dawn when Sasuke woke, he still held the pinkette in his embrace and he smiled amusingly when he let go of her and got out of bed when she moved to the still warm spot that he'd just occupied. Sasuke then went around the room preparing it for Sakura, such as pulling out a slightly old kimono from the chest in the corner and preparing her breakfast, also Sasuke put a seal on the door from the hall into his room and wrote a note to Sakura about where he was and what she was to do while he was gone. When Sasuke was happy with his preparations he leaned over Sakura's still sleeping body and softly kissed her slightly parted lips before leaving.

Sakura woke almost 3 hours later finding no Sasuke. She felt a million times better and felt like she could beat Tsunade again. Slowly getting up so as not to put any strain on her still healing body she walked over to the small table where a covered plate and a note were set. Opening the note first she began to read its contents it went along the lines of this:

_**Sakura, help yourself to breakfast, there is a kimono over on the chest it's now yours. Also the bathroom is through that other set of double black tinted French doors; you will find a nice hot spring for you to bathe in. I will be back around the time you begin to get hungry again. Please don't try to leave the room or you'll be sorry.**_

Sakura smirked at this then looked at the covered plate. "this must be breakfast…" she stated out loud. Lifting up the cover she found pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, and hash browns along with a glass of orange juice. Sakura's mouth betrayed her when it started watering uncontrollably; she sighed and gave into her hunger. At the first bite she was amazed. The food tasted even better than it smelled!! Who knew Sasuke was such a great cook?  
After finishing her meal Sakura walked over to the chest and grabbed the said kimono and looked it over. The neck line was reasonable coming up to almost her chin, and the cloth brushed her ankles with slits coming up to her knees and the pattern being that of cherry blossoms. The base color was a light pink with the sakura petals being white. Sakura's eyes lit up at the sight but carefully folded it up and hung it over her arm picked up the towel that was conveniently located underneath it and made her way through the French doors. Steam met her face as Sakura made her way through the thick, moist, warm air.

Sakura felt at peace in the luke warm spring. Finally at peak chakra again she began healing her many wounds and scratches. Then after finishing the task Sakura focused on washing her blood matted hair. At last with unmarred skin and her body feeling squeaky clean (A/N yeah well that was for the lack of a better word) she climbed out of the spring because the heat was getting to her. Quickly she toweled off and put on her bra. Next came her chest bindings which she replaced with new gauze she found in Sasuke's room. Finally Sakura pulled on the silk kimono that held the Uchiha symbol neatly stitched on the back. Quickly she made her way back to Sasuke's room where he would be soon on account that she was starting to become hungry again.

Sasuke made his way across the clearing above ground covered in sweat from his rigorous training that he forced himself through everyday. He was feeling very accomplished of himself who said having a girl made you humble?? Heck Sasuke felt at the top of the world right now. He had killed his brother, he was days away from getting rid of Michael Jackson, and Sakura was a doll. Quickly Sasuke made his way down the stairs into the underground hideout and went directly to his room.

Sakura had been sitting on Sasuke's bed sharpening her katana when the door opened and the sleek black haired Adonis of her dreams stepped in. He nodded his greeting and she hers but nothing else was said Sakura continued sharpening and cleaning her precious katana as Sasuke laid out on the bed and fell asleep…not really.

Sasuke walked in to his room just loud enough to be detectable so as he didn't scare Sakura. He saw her on the bed in his mother's kimono cleaning her katana that sported a pink gold handle. He nodded his acknowledgment not wanting her to feel awkward if he complemented her on how she looked. Walking over to her side he laid down on the bed and sighed breathing in her ethereal scent as she continued to polish her obviously well cared for and loved katana.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked quietly watching her delicate alabaster hands gracefully run up and down the lethal blade.

"It was a present for my 20th birthday from Tsunade for becoming an ANBU captain." Sakura responded curtly not looking up from her work. Sasuke fingered a strand of Sakura's long rosette hair which she'd grown back out. Sasuke sat back up and pulled Sakura into his lap, finding no resistance; he then nuzzled the top of her head and breathed in deeply. Hey even the great almighty Sasuke Uchiha had hormones and who could blame him? It was Sakura's turn to ask the questions however. "Sasuke what are going to do with me? Why did you bring me here…I haven't been able to get over what happened. Sasuke," she turned and glared at the Uchiha holding her, "I almost killed myself because of my torment. Just weeks after you left my parents were slaughtered and I was shut in the solitary wing in the hospital." The tears were flowing now as Sakura relived the horrors of what happened 8 years ago. Sasuke felt a knot growing in the pit of his stomach as he pictured this woman in his arms in a white strait jacket to keep her from harming herself, syringes containing sedatives pushed roughly into her pale skin, the chemicals mixed in with her food...all this made Sasuke queasy.

"I-I didn't know…Sakura I had done it for you. If I had really shown that I loved you Itachi would've come after you and killed you." Sasuke pleaded with the crying girl. He noticed she was gripping her blade harder than was healthy and watched as the rivulets of blood slowly ran down her fingers. She was now shaking from crying so hard. Sasuke worked on calming her, his hand made its way up and carefully cupped Sakura's chin slowly bringing her to look up into his eyes as he leaned in capturing her lush lips in a passionate kiss.

Sakura opened her eyes in surprise amazed at what Sasuke was now doing. She hadn't felt this giddy and relieved for a while. His lips were speaking to her, showing her his empathy and begging for forgiveness. Sakura began to move her lips against his but soon they had to break apart for air.

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

Once more Sasuke closed the gap between them and molded his mouth to hers. It wasn't long before he was begging entrance into Sakura's mouth she obliged and the two tongues intertwined and separated again within the pinkette's mouth as they fought for dominance. Sakura's arms snaked their way up to Sasuke's neck where they pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Once again they broke apart both their faces red from lack of oxygen. They both fell back onto the bed panting trying to catch their breath. Sasuke then rolled on top of poor Sakura who _oomph_-ed and started to play with the buttons on the kimono only to be met by soft feminine hands stopping him. Sasuke looked up questioningly into Sakura's viridian eyes.

"No not now." Sakura eyes crinkled into a smile because she knew Sasuke would listen. Sasuke feeling very deprived and shoved in his place (coughhumilitizedcough) surrendered to her will much to the surprise to him. Instead he settled to falling asleep with her in his arms once again.

808080808080808080808080808080808080080808080808080808080808080808080808

Sakura woke once more to find herself alone in Sasuke's room she got up and walked over to the covered plate once again and ate the most delicious breakfast in the world. So intrigued she was by it that she didn't notice the door open and a figure step into the room silently.

"Sssssso you're the one that'sss been in here with my Sssssssasssssuke-chan." Sakura whipped her head around in time to catch a glimpse of the snake pedophile until darkness overcame her vision.

Orochimaru had been infuriated when he'd walked in to see our favorite pinkette in Sasuke's room, yet it had been slightly amusing to see the horror on her face. Walking over to the chair he quickly picked up the pinkette and threw her over his shoulder. Planning on what he'd do to her to get back at his Sasu-chan. He grew giddy at the image of Sasuke's fury when he would find out what had happened to his little whore.

Sasuke was once again walking back inside from training without a care in the world when he smelt blood. Fresh. Blood. Sasuke being the grumpy butt that he is however completely ignored the fact that he was just now catching its whiff. As he walked down the hall he stopped by his door and began to have an ominous feeling when he saw his hair missing from the seal in the door. Quickly he opened the door to find Sakura gone and half her breakfast still intact and cold along with all her weapons still in the corner of the room. "Damn!" Sasuke shouted as he ran out of the room at the speed of sound.

When Sasuke arrived in Orochimaru's chambers he saw Sakura tied to the wall with hundreds of cuts and gashes all over her body all very deep and the kimono just barely hanging to her figure now.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke hissed activating his sharingan and searching the shadows.

"Oh Ssssassuke…how nice of you to join ussss. We were jusssst playing a game of colorssss my sssstyle." The snake pedophile retaliated stepping out of the shadows followed by his little rat Kabuto.

"Let her go." Sasuke's eyes flashed angrily

"Oh isss Ssssassuke mad at me??" Anime tears fell from Orochimaru's eyes as he turned to Kabuto who embraced him and rubbed comforting circles in his back as he glared at Sasuke. "I'll get you for that Sssassu-chan!" Orochimaru yelled like an obsessed gay. Making his way over to Sakura he pulled out a sword from his throat covered in a purple-ish liquid and ran it through Sakura's abdomen twisted it around 360o and pulled it out once again.

Sasuke's chest tightened at Sakura's screams and clenched his fists before grabbing his katana and charging Orochimaru. "YOU BASTARD!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" the next thing you saw was two giant snakes and a huge battle underway.

Kabuto smirked and made his way over to the now unconscious Sakura. Cutting her down he then poofed them out of the vicinity of the two fighting figures out near an active volcano. Taking out a kunai of his own he roughly slashed through both of Sakura's Achilles tendons and cut through the bindings covering her chest. Deciding that it would not be fun or satisfying to do in a corpse Kabuto left to go back to his master.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: yeah I like it better having Itachi dead first and then killing Orochimaru because then he has his totally awesome new sharingan (happens when team "Snake" is changed to "hawk"). Also I tried adding a little fluff to make this more interesting for my friends X.x any who

**please review**

**I encourage flames**

**I NEED MORE IDEAS!!**

**Love forever**

**FallTiger**


	3. the rescue and return to konoha

Disclaimer: Me: I own the emo boy!! Yosh

FoxKilth: no you don't keep dreamin

Me: ;; so much for dreams right?

909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090

Deidara was running back to the cave to report back from his mission. Up ahead he saw something red. Being the curious cat he was he went to investigate….upon arrival he saw an unconscious girl with pink hair, covered in blood. He examined her situation and wounds, then looked at her weapons and searched for her forehead protector. Deidara found it in the grass some feet away quickly he grabbed it and looked at the symbol. _A leaf Nin hmm?_ He thought as he decided what to do. Deidara dispelled the genjutsu that was on her and carefully picked the girl up. Then began running the long distance to Konohagakure.

The woods were becoming thinner and Deidara could see Konohagakure through the thinning trees. _She'll be safe as soon as I set her outside the gates…_ Deidara thought to himself but couldn't help thinking what she'd been doing so far away from her city with no teammates and so crucially hurt. It was like someone wanted her dead. Determined to get back to HQ Deidara quickly dropped the girl in front of the gates and then dashed off.

"Hey over here!" cried one of the guards at the gate as he ran over to Sakura, "It's the 5th's apprentice, Haruno Sakura. Quickly call the medics!!" In all urgency no one saw the large bird take off in the woods…

Sakura was taken to the hospital where Tsunade was pacing annoyed in front of the room she was to go in. although Sakura was now conscious Tsunade continued working on her legs and giving her a lecture.

"What were you thinking going with Sasuke?! And to Orochimaru's layer of all places." She shook her head annoyed. "Do you have any idea of how worried I was??" Sakura sighed knowing that she wasn't going to win at this argument.

"I'm sorry m'lady."

"And then you come back looking like you're dead and you don't remember how you got here or how you got all those injuries of yours? Really." Tsunade sighed "I guess it can't be helped…what matters is that you're safe. However you're not going on any missions anytime soon it's all paperwork for you. Seeing as I'm not allowing more than an hour of walking each day."

"What?! Only an hour??" Sakura said appalled.

"You have to strengthen these new cells so that they won't rip." Tsunade retorted with an evil grin. Sakura threw back her head with her hands over her ears in annoyance.

"Augh!! You're just saying that so **you **don't have to do all that paperwork you've been putting off for weeks!"

"That may be so, but you have to do it." Tsunade patted Sakura's legs and turned for the door. "You may go home, but you're to wrap those up. And make sure to be at my office tomorrow morning." Sakura grabbed the cloth bandage roll and began wrapping her legs in determination to get home as soon as possible.

Sakura strolled down empty streets and looked in through all the windows and somehow spotting every couple. She sighed and continued walking while trying not to think of Sasuke. Eventually she reached home and unlocked the door. Upon entering she closed the door and fell to the ground in tears. Sasuke was dead…Orochimaru had killed him she knew for a fact that she would never be able to love again and that all hope had left her…slowly picking herself off the ground Sakura walked up stairs to her bedroom and changed into her tank top and silken pajama bottoms sighing disdainfully at the ruined Uchiha kimono. Just before getting in her bed, Sakura looked at the 3 year old team 7 picture taken not long before Sasuke left.

"I promise Sasuke. The only man I will ever be with is you." Sakura stared longingly at the picture for several moments then got in bed and fell into a long, deep, dreamless sleep.

A long ways away Sasuke was running through a forest tracking Sakura's faint trail. His lean, muscular body had several cuts and bruises, but that was nothing compared to the feat he'd just accomplished. Somewhere Orochimaru's dead carcass was rotting away under the pale moon. But at this moment in time Sasuke was deathly worried about Sakura. Where exactly was she?? And what had happened? He'd seen a large pool of dried blood not far back and a shred of pink silk, but had that been hers? He made himself believe it wasn't. Sasuke continued searching till the sun came up, but was forced to stop by lack of sleep and hunger.

Sakura awoke feeling well rested and slightly tight. She got out of bed and got dressed in her normal every day clothes then changed the bandages on her legs. Although she wasn't looking foreword to all the paperwork she was going to have to do Sakura was slightly relieved that she'd be sidetracked from the thought of Sasuke.

Sakura's walk to Tsunade's office was a quiet one. Although she passed many familiar faces no one ever said hello, they hadn't even noticed her much since Sasuke left Konoha only Kakashi, Shizune, Tsunade, Sai, Yamato, and Naruto really noticed she was living at all. Finally she was in the office and began working, but unlike Tsunade and Shizune who procrastinated, Sakura got down to business, and was finished with the month's load of work within 5 hours. From then on she stayed in the hospital doing research on various diseases and injuries. Occasionally she was called on to perform a difficult surgery.

One day the hospital was running especially slow so Sakura gave everyone but the most elite of the medical Nin the day off. It was then when a man with long blonde hair kind of styled like Ino's walked in asking for a check up. Seeing as Sakura was bored out of her mind she didn't bother telling the man that this wasn't the right place for that she went ahead.

"This way sir." She said as she led the way. (Well reader this is where we say that I've completely lost you're interest…I don't blame you, but I swear the last chapter is really good! Anyways back to the story line…) Deidara and Sakura were alone in the room with Deidara's naked torso and Sakura running a chakra coated hand over him. She then pulled out her stethoscope and listened to his heart.

"Well Mr.…"

"Deidara yeah."

"Well Deidara you're perfectly fine…and healthy. You can just sign out at the front desk now."

"So…Sakura. Why don't you give me something after this yeah?" Deidara said pulling Sakura closer and cupping her chin in his hand. It was obvious she was trying so hard to ignore the hand around her waist. "No thank you," She said as she placed her hand against his chest pushing away. "I take my work seriously. And there is nothing I have to give you."

"Awww… I wouldn't hurt you I'm gentle as a kitten un."

"I said no. Now if you don't leave I'll have you kicked out of this village." Sakura was on fire now. Who did this man think he was? Pulling away out of his grasp she began putting her things away. Deidara was putting his shirt back on and slunk silently out in a stupor…no one had ever said no to him before except for his teammates…

Back at Tsunade's office there was quite a ruckus going on. Sasuke Uchiha had just walked in asking to be reinstated as a Konoha shinobi. And Tsunade herself was throwing a fit.

"Are you kidding me? You run away for 8 years with Konoha's greatest enemy and now you come back asking to be reinstated and in charge of your own ANBU squad?!"

"Would it help if I gave you these?" Sasuke said as he handed over Orochimaru's earrings and necklace…

"O-Orochimaru's earrings?? How-"

"I killed him, along Kabuto they're both dead." Tsunade held her bewilderment to herself. How could he of beaten the devil himself?? Tsunade shook her head as if to clear her mind.

"Very well, but I don't want you anywhere near Sakura."

"What?? Sakura's here?" Sasuke was taken aback, "I hadn't been able to find her after I killed Orochimaru!"

"Yes it's true. She came about a week ago by some unknown force covered in blood with several scratches and both her Achilles severed." Tsunade said matter-o-factly.

"Why mustn't I go near Sakura?" Sasuke asked edgy…

"Fine! You can be near Sakura, but I don't want her walking for more than an hour or putting strain on her legs. If she does before she's completely healed the tendons will rip again." Tsunade explained as thoroughly and simply as possible.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama" Sasuke said while bowing. Then he headed out towards the hospital.

Sakura was changing her bandages just as the door opened she quickly looked up at the silhouette and looked back down at her bandaging. "Hello how may I help you?" She asked still looking down at her bandages. There was silence so she tried to make amends to the person standing on the other side of the counter, "Not to seem rude, but I have to finish this before I go anywhere including down the hall. But please go ahead and ask me what ever you want."

Sasuke looked down at Sakura silently as she continued to wrap her legs. "Sakura…what do you have that could heal a troubled heart?" He asked pained to see what he had put her though. Sakura looked up instantly at the sound of his voice.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed with her jade eyes sparkling. Quickly she jumped to her feet and ran, bandages flailing, around the counter to meet his warm embrace. "I thought you were dead…" Sakura said slightly muffled.

"I could say the same about you." Sasuke felt relieved. He didn't have to worry about Sakura's life anymore now that he was there to protect her, not to mention he was having a wonderful feeling that hadn't surfaced for a long time. Sasuke lifted Sakura up into his arms and carried her back, bridal style, behind the counter where he sat in the chair opposite Sakura holding her leg in his lap and finishing her bandaging. "I can't help but feel responsible." Sasuke said somewhat miserably.

"It's perfectly fine Sasuke. I wasn't hurt badly; it's nothing that can't be fixed." Sakura said cheerfully. "And you brought my weapons back so it's all good. By the way where do you plan on staying?" she asked out of curiosity. "You haven't lived at the Uchiha manor for quite sometime and it was demolished to make room for the Hyuugas." Wow…that was quite a predicament…Sasuke was flustered… really, where was he going to stay till he got money to rent an apartment? Sakura searched his face… "Well you're certainly not going to live in the forest. How bout you come and stay at my house seeing as my parents passed away and I have 3 extra rooms."

"I couldn't…." Sasuke flushed red at the mention of staying in Sakura's house…alone… but then again it wasn't much different than sharing his room at Orochimaru's hideout, or sharing a blanket like they did when they were genin.

"I insist." Sakura said wide eyed clearly excited after thinking Sasuke was dead. "We can go there now if you'd like and I can start making dinner." Sakura said while standing up. Sasuke smiled for the nth time that hour.

"Sure, I'd like that…"

Sasuke and Sakura walked down the streets side by side towards her house. People stopped and stared in amazement that Sasuke Uchiha had retuned to Konohagakure in one piece, and some wondered why Haruno Sakura and the runaway Uchiha were together. They quickly made their way back and Sakura opened the pale green door.

"So here we are, home sweet home." She said cheerfully. She turned around to Sasuke and looked at him ecstatically with bright, exuberant, jade eyes. "You can pick out of my parent's old room the master bedroom, or you can have the extremely small, cramped guest room." Sakura said hinting that he should take the master bedroom seeing as she knew that he'd hate the guest room.

"I suppose I'll take the master." Sasuke said as he walked with Sakura inside the musty house. Sakura darted to and fro opening the windows and airing out the house, letting new air blow in and cleaning out all the dust that had accumulated from her not occupying the house for several months. Sasuke watched the beautiful cherry blossom in amazement. How easily she was revived again just in his presence, it was nice to know that someone did care about him and he could still love her with no one getting in his way.

"Sakura…" he said piping up just as she was passing by him once again, Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and looked over at Sasuke waiting for him to say something more. Quickly he closed the gap between them and brought her into a passionate kiss telling her everything with bitter-sweet yearning enclosed. They broke apart after moment with Sakura blushing. Sasuke smirked at this and brought her close again this time pressing his tongue against her lips asking permission to come in. Sakura accepted and let her teeth part letting his tongue entice hers to play.

All this was very well indeed until Sakura broke away hearing the kitchen timer. Sasuke sighed in contentment and followed her to the kitchen for dinner. Could she cook? Oh yes! Sasuke thought as he savored each bite of breaded fish, it practically melted away in his mouth. Sakura watched his face throughout the entire meal she didn't need verbal praise, because all she needed was written on Sasuke's face.

"Sasuk-"

"Sakura. Thank you for allowing me to stay here." Sasuke cut in graciously before she could say anything. Then he pulled out the cutest velvet box in the world. Sakura's heart beat 50x faster than it should. Without warning Sasuke then got down on his right knee and flipped the box open with a fully extended arm. "Sakura Haruno, will you marry me??"

Sakura's eyes went wide at the question. Yeah sure she'd been waiting for this moment since she was 12 but still…she never dreamed it would really happen! Sasuke smirked at her reaction and took it as a yes. Carefully he pulled out the pink gold ring out of it's case and gently grasped Sakura's delicate hand and placed the ring on her finger.

"Sasuke do you…do you really want this??" Sakura asked in disbelief finally coming out of her reverie. Sasuke nodded and quickly got up and put all the dishes in the sink as Sakura examined the ring. The band was pink gold with rubies used to form the petals of a sakura blossom with a single diamond cut in a million directions as the center. Soon though Sakura found herself in Sasuke's arms being carried upstairs to the master bedroom.

09090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090

AN: well yeah I have no idea where the ring came from (KAY!!) lolz every kiss begins with K. and yosh I just had Sasuke ask Sakura to marry him. Get over it. Sorry for the Sasuke OOCness but hey the dude's got to grow up sometime. No I'm not gonna go into the marriage ceremony and no I don't care what names you call me because chances are I probably deserve them.

Needing intensive brain surgery

FallTiger


	4. fight between lovers

Disclaimer: I don't own Ramen or it's many toppings and flavors

606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060

"What're you talking about?! Sasuke I'm just fine you don't have to baby me." Sakura said angrily in a chair with ice under her ankles. She was glaring at Sasuke with a fire in her eyes that would've made any other man back off.

"Sakura just listen."

"No. I won't. I can care for myself. You should get ready for your mission!"

"Sak-"

"No! we're finished here." Sakura exclaimed finishing the conversation and painfully getting out of her chair and began walking up the stairs to her room. Sasuke sighed and left the house to get the details of his mission from Tsunade, knowing that he probably wasn't allowed back into their bed, let alone the house, also he hoped that he didn't run into another PMSing woman.

Back at the house Sakura mistook a step and fell down the stairs. Searing pain swept along both of her legs and Sakura couldn't stand up. Gasping in pain she adjusted her position on the stairs. _Crud _she thought to herself and engulfed her hand in a green light. Gently she rested this hand on both legs healing the torn tendons. "Great so now we're back at square one." Sakura sighed in frustration and continued up the stairs at a slower pace, confirming every step until she was in her bed.

"This will be a 3 day mission." Tsunade said as while looking down at the paper in her hands. "You will be expected to find out as much as you can about the Akatsuki in Iwagakure. But this is a one man mission so as you don't attract attention to yourself."

"Hai, but I'm worried about Sakura."

"Hai…Sakura…I'll take care of her. If there's one thing I do best it's being strict and Sakura is under house arrest for her injuries." Tsunade studied Sasuke's face searching for some hint of emotion for Sakura for he surly showed it in his voice, but his face was blank.

"Gomen, but I feel as if something is going to happen to her if I leave her though." Sasuke said persistently. Tsunade was getting fed up with his concern.

"Sasuke I swear, she's going to be fine." Tsunade swore and walked Sasuke to the door and out of her office. Leaving the office and walking down the hall Sasuke headed towards the house to grab the equipment and head out. When he arrived back the house was completely quiet. Taking that as a good sign he quietly walked up the stairs and looked through Sakura's open door way at her sleeping figure.

"I hope you'll forgive me…" he whispered longingly "I just never want to lose you again." Sakura adjusted her position like she'd understood what he'd said. So as not to be there for her fury if she woke, Sasuke decided that he'd better pack quickly and he did just that.

It was the last day that Sakura was going to be alone. Sasuke was planned on coming back the next day and Sakura was preparing a welcome back dinner so as to make up for her rash behavior before he left. The sun began to set and Sakura sighed thinking of Naruto, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Sasuke…but continued on with the dinner. There were rice balls with all sorts of different flavors, three different types of fried fish, rice, duck sauce, an assortment of noodles, and a cake that was as light as a feather with thick, creamy, chocolate frosting. Being pleased with herself Sakura looked at her handiwork with pride, and then glancing at the clock she noticed that it was late, 11 o'clock to be exact…An hour from midnight. Yawning with a sudden wave of exhaustion Sakura slowly made her way up the stairs to her room.

Walking over to her closet Sakura quickly grabbed her black silken sleeping kimono that came to about mid-thigh and changed into it then turning around to head over to her bed she saw something moving in the shadows.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?!" Sakura said angrily chakra completely surrounding her fist as she glared at the man in the shadows.

"I am an admirer who came to save you from this place yeah." The man said while stepping out of the shadows. The white moon shone down on his face and Sakura gasped.

"Y-You're from the Akatsuki." Her face went pale, she was still recovering from whatever had happened with Orochimaru and Kabuto, and she couldn't fight an Akatsuki member in this weakened state. "What does the Akatsuki want with me??"

Deidara smirked, "Not what they want, but me." Sakura's mind was racing, was this man here to mock her? Or was he really here for what he said….either way she wasn't going easily. Though through all her contemplating she didn't notice the small bird on her shoulder and within seconds it blew up and Sakura was knocked into unconsciousness.

Deidara quickly walked over and checked Sakura's pulse and nodded when he felt it. Then he went through her closet and drawers looking for clothes so that they wouldn't be at expense to buy her more. After throwing everything into a bag Deidara placed a thin chakra suppressing necklace around Sakura's delicate alabaster neck and sealed it with his own chakra, then he quickly created a clay bird and hoped onto it with Sakura in his arms, head lolling back, and took off creating a huge hole in the roof.

Off in the forest Sasuke was heading back from his mission early and was only a couple miles away from Konohagakure. Then suddenly a huge puff of smoke blew up into the air, Sasuke picked his speed up and strangely within a few minutes he felt the presence of Sakura and then it was gone again. _Now that was strange…I'd better get back to the village and find out what just happened. _Sasuke thought and soon reached the gates to the inside of the Konohagakure village hidden in the leaves. Finding the village in chaos Sasuke quickly reported to Tsunade. He found her in Sakura's house searching the room with a couple other jônin.

"What happened??" Sasuke asked in horror. Tsunade looked up towards Sasuke and shook her head.

"First I need the information on the Akatsuki. It may be able to help us track down Sakura's captor."

Sasuke quickly told everything he'd learned about Deidara of the Akatsuki formerly from the village hidden in the rock, Iwagakure, and then set off to find Sakura and her captor.

Sakura was slowly waking up in a small cramped space and couldn't quite stretch. Rolling onto her back she opened her eyes and found herself tied up in a small moist, dark room, and there was a large amount of frustration building up inside of her. How could she have been kidnapped so easily? Was there anyone looking for her? Where was Sasuke at this moment in time?? Perhaps coming back from his previous mission, or maybe he was out searching for her already, but then again he might've been still mad from that fight they'd had three days ago. _Why must I be such a headstrong idiot?! _

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by a door opening and light sweeping in blinding the powerless woman. "Hello my little cherry blossom." A sly voice said getting closer. Suddenly there was a blonde man kneeling in front of Sakura his hand was resting on top of her breast and was fondling it gently. He pulled her towards himself then held her in his embrace. "You're in for the time of your life." He whispered into her ear then dragged his tongue from her collar bone on up again to her chin.

Sakura shivered in disgust and whether Deidara confused it for ecstasy or for repulsion he continued on without a second thought with fervor. Then he stood up and roughly pressed Sakura's frail body against the wall entrapping her arms above her head. Crushing his lips to hers he tried to coax her to play along but after failing in his attempt he bit down hard on her quivering lip. He moved an un-gloved hand to her chin and Sakura felt a sickening, slimy appendage run back and forth over her skin. Opening her mouth in shock Deidara grabbed his chance and forced his way into her mouth exploring the small cavern but sensing that she was out of breath he pulled away.

Shivering in unease Sakura stretched her neck upward to get away from the tongue and met Deidara's lips once again. This time however she gave in to his persistence and let his tongue slide in trying to coax her to play. Deidara's hand fell down to her breast and there it rested digging into the sensitive flesh. Sakura held back a yelp of pain as the Akatsuki male before her dug his nails into her and gripped firmly moving each finger in a circular motion.

Sakura felt as if she could never be forgiven of Sasuke for this. Painfully she watched as the sun dropped beneath the horizon and it felt as she was being stabbed in the heart, dying along with it. "Sasuke I'm so sorry…please forgive me." Sakura thought as she let a single crystal tear fall down her tear stained face as she was led like a broken horse to a strange room.

Sasori watched in disgust at what Deidara just did. Rage built up every time he heard the girl scream in pain. Even if Sakura had resisted Deidara's advances it made him angry beyond all reason that Deidara had left him for her.

707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070

Sasuke had found a clearing in the forest about 200mi away from Konoha and was hiding in a tree surveying the area. It wasn't long before he sensed a very strong chakra signature enter the area. Quickly Sasuke suppressed his chakra and watched for the unknown person. Within moments there was a cloaked black figure with red clouds running past, Sasuke began trailing the Akatsuki member about 200m back. After about an hour of running Sasuke quickly hid behind a tree and watched the member walk towards a curtain of moss and disappeared behind it. Just as he was preparing to follow a young woman with pink hair darted out from behind the said curtain. She looked frantically over her shoulder then looked forward once again as she ran.

Sakura was attempting escape from her captor, heading for the trees where she would be able to hide easier. A girl with blonde hair followed soon afterwards in pursuit. Quickly Sasuke jumped out from the tree and landed on top of Deidara.

"Umph!…get off-a me you baka yeah!" Deidara said after falling to the ground with Sasuke. Tolling swiftly over and kicking upwards Deidara knocked Sasuke off and stood up ready to attack, glaring at each other before they engaged in battle. (Refer to the Shippuuden chapters of when Sasuke fights Deidara).

Sakura was doubled over trying to catch her breath when she was roughly grabbed from behind with a hand clasped over her mouth. Chomping down hard on the foreign object it was removed for a moment while the owner harshly whispered a long colorful strand of words, this was Sakura's chance she let out a blood curdling scream just before a fist came to meet her temple and everything went black.

606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060

AN: I LIKE CHEESE!!

Please review

Surgery failure now having cheesy thoughts

FallTiger


	5. Dear Reader

Dear reader,

Dear reader,

I'm sorry but I will not be updating this story till I get more reviews…sorry for those who really like it. This is also due to marching band but that's a different story.

Your humble author,

FallTiger


	6. Sasori's Wrath

_The moon shone brightly through the dark void of night, a bright white beam pushing itself out from behind the clouds trying to hide its brilliance. Out in the darkness, beyond the reach of that spotlight, hidden in the darkest of shadows lay the poisoned blossom in wait. Everything was at a stand still, it was as if they all were anticipating what was going to happen. There was a glint of silver, a scream, and silence once more. A young avenger stepped out of the shadows, eyes burning like that of Hell, not looking back at his now dead blossom. Maybe that would teach her not to go against his will again. As the avenger was dissolved in shadow once again as crimson blood began to stain the grass round about._

_------------_

Sakura woke in a cold sweat. _What had that been about?_ She glanced over at her husband for reassurance and found him to be still asleep, untroubled, and serene. Pondering what the dream meant, Sakura made her way to the kitchen and made herself some hot chocolate.

Absent-mindedly Sakura stared into the steaming dark brown liquid at her muddled reflection. Letting the intoxicating scent sweep away her fears, she was roughly pulled back to reality by Sasuke's face staring back at her instead of her own. Brilliant, hypnotizing, red eyes with a spinning black swirl. Sadly Sakura stared back at the pale face in front of her then pushing the hot chocolate away she stood and bade her way to the door. Taking a deep breath to loosen her tense muscles and exhaling slowly Sakura then grabbed the handle and opened the door to the outside world to clear her mind.

Not caring what could happen to her, she made her way down the street. The moon shone brightly through the dark void of night, a white beam pushed its way past the clouds trying to hide its ghostly luster. An eerie silence came as Sakura walked through the misty streets of her town. The medic Nin became wary of the growing shadows creeping towards her. The strange, overwhelming sense of de veju consumed her entire body. Grasping a kunai Sakura walked further into the mist knowing very well that it could be a trap. Crouching down Sakura made her way deeper into the mist until she couldn't see even a hands length in front of her. Within moments however, she found herself pinned to the ground, a katana run through her stomach, and a body holding her down. During her moment of shock, Sakura wondered why she didn't feel any pain or the weight of her attacker but at the first instance of opening her eyes, she found herself to be staring into a twin set of demonic red eyes hauntingly familiar. A cold sweat broke out across her forehead as those eyes bored into her own, then excruciating pain swept down Sakura's body as if she was being burned alive.

----------------

Throughout the Akatsuki Headquarters a shrill blood curdling scream of a woman could be heard. Even the sadists cringed at the sound. If one was to go in and look upon the torture Sasori was putting the girl through they would find the unfortunate cherry blossom crushed and held upside-down within the grasps of the Scavenger's Daughter. One could only grimace as blood flowed freely from her tear ducts, nose, and mouth threatening to suffocate her. The method of torture was inhumane to begin with but currently had an electric current running through the bars of the contraption. Sasori fingered over a well-sharpened katana with a white ivory hilt inlaid with golden cherry blossoms, an intricate design of ivy had been carved into the broad side of the blade with a red tint held in the grooves. All in all a well crafted, dangerous, and beautiful weapon. Slowly Sasori turned off the electric current and released Sakura from the clutches of the Scavenger's Daughter letting the girl fall to the floor landing in a puddle of her own blood. Kicking her onto her back Sasori grabbed the katana and aimed for the heart.

"What are you doing??" asked a loud voice from an open door causing Sasori to jump.

"Itachi...what are you doing here?!" Sasori glared at the intruding Uchiha with malice.

"I asked you first but whatever. I came to see what you were doing to the girl.. is she still alive?...

"You very well know what I'm punishing her for. I threw her in the Scavenger's daughter and ran current through it, however she must have feinted from trying to heal herself and losing chakra...She is much to resilient to have died that easily."

"So I noticed..." Itachi stared down at the rosette haired girl in disdain, "You know that my brother will come for her correct?

"That may be so, but he will live a living hell if he comes to rescue her.

"He'll be hell if he doesn't have her..."

"Misery loves company."

Sasori looked back at the unconscious girl before him and smirked as a new plan formed within his head.

"They won't even know what hit them…"


	7. the end

Sasori held Sakura in his arms and was pressing his lips roughly against hers, instantly bruising them. Slightly smirking at Sasuke as he stared in repugnance at them. Sasori placed his hand on Sakura's inner thigh and she shivered in apprehension.

"Stop it. Please stop…" Sakura said with her lips against Sasori's. She couldn't stand this…she'd been taken captive by the Akatsuki and now was being treated like this, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She was _his_ puppet, strings and all with no control over herself.

"Hush now Sakura. I'm just getting back at you for taking Deidara away from me…both of you will pay." Sasori sent a withering glare at Sasuke and pushed Sakura off the cliff towards him. Sasuke looked wide eyed at her falling and ran at lightning speed to catch her. As Sakura fell into his arms a kunai flashed out of her pocket and she sliced it deep into his arm. She jumped out of his arms and sent several poisoned kunai at him, and Sasuke blocked them all.

"Sakura stop now!" Sasuke yelled as Sakura deflected all of his attacks against Sasori, little did he know that it wasn't her fault. Sakura was too afraid to say anything and tears were welling in her eyes. She tried to blink them away and it worked to an extent. Sasuke saw a glint of blue and instantly understood. The battle continued on one strike after another, and Sasuke was still deep in battle with Sakura as Sasori stood back playing with his new toy.

"Sasuke…quit messing around you have to attack him!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke quickly countered the next attack and blinked revealing crimson eyes. _She's right this wouldn't of taken this long if I had used this from the beginning. _Sasuke began running towards Sasori at lightening speed. Pulling out his katana he dodged attack after attack. The blood moon was shining and seemed to glorify in this battle. Sasuke soon had a figure up against the large boulder with his katana at their neck ready to kill, the shadows moved once again, and Sakura was against the rock poised to kill Sasuke with her kunai against his neck.

"Aw, how sweet." Sasori said walking out of the shadows once more, "Either way you're going to die together right here." Sasuke glared at Sasori out of the corner of his eye and leaned in to kiss Sakura, for a moment there was a cold burning sensation at his neck. They both held each other with passion and fear of never seeing each other again. Sasori scowled and threw his katana at the couple, running them through as a skewer through shrimp.

Sakura gasped as pain shot through her abdomen and the poison in the katana spread quickly through her racing blood. Her eyes were that of a broken horse with its freedom taken away…knowing she'd been beaten. Sasuke stared at her as legs gave out underneath her and the only thing supporting her was the katana that'd impaled them.

By now Sasori was behind them and gripped the hilt of the katana and mercilessly rotated the blade, shredding any organs in its path. Sakura sank lower as a small scream escaped her tightly sealed lips. "I've had enough of this." Sasori growled out as he used his chakra strings to grip Sakura's heart then squeezed causing it to burst.

"I'm so sorry….Sasuke." She whispered; gasping for air as she fell to the ground kunai cutting through Sasuke's trachea. Sasuke held Sakura in his arms then losing strength he fell onto his side and pulled her closer knowing that they'd never be separated again. That night their blood mixed and poured out a vivid red sending its sweet sent into the air.

***

It was a warm, sunny morning when Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiraiya arrived on the scene. The wind rustled the leaves of the Sakura trees and the pink blossoms fell in circular patterns covering the two leaf nin. A beautiful disaster covered in still warm blood and serene cherry blossoms….


End file.
